Whisper
by ChaosGal
Summary: The tape was passed on... "He doesn't love you..." An icy voice muttered from the well. My grip on the top of the well was weakening. I couldn't pull myself up. Tears began to blind my vision. My nails dug into the stone farther as I slipped...
1. Dream Sequence

_**I didn't make the Ring or Ringu or their sequals, remakes, and the like.**_

* * *

"Rick!" I screamed. I clung to the side of the slipperly well, half tangled over the top, nails digging into the stone foundation. My other hand was outstretched to my boyfriend in desperation. And then there was the hand gripped around my ankle back inside the well: Samara. She had me. She wanted me. To stay. Forever in the cold depths of the ancient well that became her tomb. She was pulling, nails digging into my skin deeply. I was already wet and shivering and scared out of my wits and now this.

"Rick!" I screamed again. He wasn't moving. Why wasn't he moving! Why wasn't he trying to save me! He was only yards away and staring in fear. Like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. He backed up a step. Then another.

"Rick! What are you doing!" I yelled, "Help me! Help me, please! Rick! I love you! Save me! I LOVE you!"

He shook his head slowly and backed up one last time. Then he turned and ran. My breath caught in my throat. It was all too quiet except for the sound of his feet scrambling to get away.

"_He doesn't love you_..." An icy voice muttered from the well.

My grip on the top of the well was weakening. I couldn't pull myself up. Tears began to blind my vision. My nails dug into the stone farther as I slipped. I felt a sharp tug at my ankle as another arm reached up farther on my leg near my knee.

"He left me... I can't believe he left me... Right when I needed him... the most."

I looked up sadly to the cold pale sky. Why was this happening to me? Why? With the last of my strength I tried to heave myself up once more. I kicked my legs and tried to shake the demon girl off of me, but she wouldn't budge. I caught a better grip with my left arm over the side of the well, or, so I thought...

My eyes widened as my arm slipped off back into the well. I was hanging on to the top by my finger tips. Slipping. Nails grinding into hard stone. I wanted to cry! I wanted to scream! I wanted to pray, I wanted to curse, I wanted to be anywhere but looking into the eyes of my own undertaker. My eyes were shut tight in pain. 'I give up!' is all my head screamed.

My fate.

I opened my eyes and looked down, preparing to my eyes to meet the little girl named Samara. Whom which no one loved.

But instead of looking down into the dark well with the little bitch clinging to my ankles I instead was looking up... into the eyes of my boyfriend, Rick.

Was that all a dream?

* * *

_**More to come... I think. Randomly named the dude Rick, dunno why... Obviously this has nothing to do with the storyline of The Ring or Ringu... different main characters all together. Sorry if its short. I don't write fanfiction for The Ring often and I have to get off early tonight. I think it's a nice intro, though. Comments? Ideas?**_


	2. Day Four

I settled instantly when I looked up into his cool blue eyes and smiled a little. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. 

"Oh Rick... I had the most horrible dream..."

"I'm... sorry," he shifted nervously.

My eyebrows furrowed and I let go and tilted my head at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong, hun."

He smiled. I went along with it.

"I'm going into town this morning, just wanted to tell you I'd be out of the apartment. Didn't want you to get scared. You've been awfully clingy lately..."

He eyed me suspiciously.

Okay, so I never showed him the tape. I was hesitant. I have time. I have three days. I'd show someone. And I have been on edge a lot since Sunday...

I smiled back, "Okay, I'll see you this afternoon. I'll be on the computer when you get back I have to do some research."

He nodded, "Great!"

Rick slid off the bed and grabbed his coat off the door handle.

"I'm glad you understand."

He turned and and left the room and I heard him shut the apartment door. And then I frowned.

Where was he going? He never leaves me. I told him I needed him. I shivered inwardly. Not that I was afraid of being alone. I wasn't afraid of lonliness. Or the house. I wasn't even quite so afraid of Samara and her cursed tape. At least not at the moment.

He didn't even say where he was going. I closed my eyes and I rememered my dream.

'He doesn't love you...' Samara's voice taunted.

Maybe... I should go follow him. I suddenly didn't want to be alone. I got up and rumaged through my drawers and changed into a better pair of pants. I walked out to the door and slid on my coat and brushed my hair a couple times to make it lay flat and I examined myself in the mirror.

Not too shabby for just waking up.

And then I saw _**her**._

She was standing just in the doorway to my bedroom. My breath caught in my throat a little and I felt my blood literally run cold. Damn. It's not like it was the first time I saw her. Yet I react the same way every time.

She knew she had my attention now. Her long jet black hair fell over her face as she stepped out from the shadows of my room. Samara walked down the hall towards me and stopped halfway. She lifted her head up and her hair just barely parted.

"You won't like what you see today."

Like I enjoy anything she's shown me so far.

She turned and walked into the living room. I let out my breath and poked my head around the corner to the living room. She was standing in front of the large window looking down on the streets below.

"He doesn't love you... He loves the other one."

"What other one? There is no one else!"

She looked up and I saw her reflection in the window. Her hair was perfectly parted down the center and I could see her face. Clean and pale but not decayed.

"You won't like what you see today."

I barely blinked and she disappeared. There was a drop of water sliding down the window where she was, but I wasn't fazed. I walked over to the window.

Maybe I should explain things a little better...

My name is Amanda. I'm 21 and my boyfriend is four years older. Three days ago my cousin called me up and told me she was sorry and she had something to show me. She was acting as if some cat of hers died or something and she wanted me to come to its little kitty funeral. But no... it was the tape.

And I watched it. She explained it all to me before hand. I saw the proof, but I still didn't believe it. She was insistant that she was going to die if I didn't help her so I did... what harm could it do? I assumed it was one big hoax. One big chain letter.

Well it wasn't. I got the phone call just like she said. Again, I denied it all and assumed it was one of her friends she had set up to call. But how would they have known when to call? I shook it off and went on my way with the tape in my hand.

But then I saw the girl. She told me she didn't like people that didn't believe her message. I first saw her in a dream... then I woke up and saw her in my living room. And you know what I did? I chucked a coffee cup at her just to make sure I was only hallucinating. The cup never hit her. It stopped in front of her face, liquidized and fell to the floor. I haven't seen that cup or a look a like cup since.

Since day two, she's been all over. In my dreams and when I'm awake. At least I think I'm awake. Things seem to run together every now and then.

On day three I went online to a forum. It closed the day I watched the tape. They are refusing to talk to anymore of 'the cursed.' They wouldn't return my mail, either. It's as if Samara is closing me off from the world around me. I'm marked. The forum online knows it. The stray animals down town know it. Samara knows it. I know it.

Today is day four.

I don't think I like how this is going. Do you want me to continue? What could spice it up more?


	3. To spread the curse

Below the window I saw Rick driving away in our car. I have no idea how I'll make it through the rest of this week. I should be at the very least... happy that I decided to myself not to infect Rick with the curse. But I had no one else to show the tape. 

I wished momentarily there was some way to end the curse so that no one else would suffer but stopped thinking that abruptly as I felt an image of the eclipsed ring flash and burn into the back of my head. Samara knows when I think against her.

I could always give the tape to someone with a death wish already... but I doubt the curse would end with them. Unless they decided to burn all copies of the tape within their seven days. I couldn't do that. Samara's presence with different people is always unique. She happened to like hanging around me a lot. I don't think I want to see her angry.

I couldn't just give a person the tape (even if they were suicidal already) and tell them about it and tell them to destroy it so it would end because then... Even though I copied and passed on the tape, Samara would probably STILL kill me. And a very large part of me did not want to die.

The other part just didn't want to think about it.

Actually, I feel sorry for Samara. Things have changed in the decades since she died. If I was her adopted mother, I would have been proud to have such an imaginative child. So she was unusual and didn't express her self like a normal kid. So maybe she was psychic and a tad destructive. She was only turned out that way because they were afraid of her and condemned her for her talent.

I sat down on the brown leather couch and leaned back to stare up at the ceiling.

Though the forum online that I had found was shut down mere days before I found it, it did give me more insight than anything I could discover on my own. Surely, Samara knows of the forum's existance, and didn't shun the people that created it. I suppose that's because they spread the tape as well. For the non-believers, they soon would believe. And it also spread information.

And essentially, that's what Samara wanted. She wanted to spread the knowledge of her death. She wanted everyone to know. Then she wanted everyone to die. But maybe... not everyone? Obviously she left some alive to spread it.

I suddenly jolted upright and stared at the television set. Two words shot through my head: Live. Broadcast.

I crawled to the vcr and took the tape and put it in my purse. I have no idea what I'm thinking or how I'm going to go about it. But this has got to be my best idea... ever.

Pulling on my coat I slipped out the door and locked the apartment. I felt kind of numb all over and was almost in a trance to get this done. I felt anxious. I ran down the stairs, didn't want to bother with the uncooperative elevator right now. I needed to show the tape to not just one person, but many. I had a fixed idea in my head. A deep, dark, secret that I'd hide even from Samara. But I wanted to live.

On the sidewalk I held my arm up in the air and yelled for a taxi. A yellow cab pulled up and I slid myself in and gave the driver five dollars. This was going to be a long trip.

"To the local Channel 7 news tower, please."

"Alright."

He pulled off the curb and I put my hands in my lap nervously.

"Um, sir, do you watch channel 7 often?"

"Why, every morning! I'm a taxi cab driver, I have to get to work against the morning rush. I think most people watch in the morning, they have live feeds from every highway overpass between here and Puyallup."

"Sir, I think I changed where I want to go this morning."

"Oh?"

"To the digital recording center. I want to make a copy of this erm... footage before I present it the... erm... news."

"Okay sure thing. But what do you got there? Did you catch some good info? A burglary or somethin'?"

"Not exactly. But it'll be on the news tomorrow morning, you'll see..."


End file.
